Frankie's sisters boyfriend
by Twiglet58
Summary: Arizona and Callie now have 4 children. Izzy 19, Frankie 15, Lucy 8 and Toby 4. This is a story of their lives mainly concentrating on Frankie and the problems and joys they have with her. Arizona is Mom and Callie Momma
1. Chapter 1

You're a cock Tony" she screamed at him.

"Frankie Mary stop using that language right now and stop screaming at our guest" her Momma shouted angrily at her as she entered the kitchen carrying the groceries. She knew their middle daughter wasn't very happy about her sister's boyfriend who was staying with them at the moment but she wasn't having her use that language whatever he'd done.

"But Momma he ate my flake mousse"

"I don't care what he's done you don't use language like that"

"Oh that's right stick up for the prick typical its never his fault"

"I'm not getting into it with you right now you don't use language like that full stop"

But Frankie was out of control she'd had enough no one was listening to her she had tried to talk to Mom about it but she only told her that he was Izzy's boyfriend and was staying with them for a while and she would have to learn to live with him. But he had been constantly horrible to her calling her spoilt and a brat and digging at her every chance he got. His presence also meant that she got less time to spend with Izzy. She hated him and no one understood. And the final straw was when she got in from school she was looking forward to her mousse which Momma had bought for her and when she came to the kitchen to get it he was eating it.

"Well I don't care I'm fucking fed up with it all he ate my mousse and I hate you" she screamed.

Callie was almost ready to lose it with her this was not how her and Arizona had raised their children but instead of really shouting at here and saying something that she too might regret she calmly said

"Go to your room now"

"But Momma..."

"NOW" and then she looked at her with fire in her eyes.

Frankie knew that look and realised that she had over stepped the mark but still couldn't stop herself saying

"I fucking hate you" as she stormed out the door and up to her room slamming rather satisfactorily the door. She threw herself on the bed and cried she knew she was in so much trouble and dreaded Arizona coming home she would be furious but she just didn't care at the moment. She hated Tony and wanted him gone. How dare he eat her mousse. That was the last straw.

Callie meanwhile downstairs was shocked at Frankie's behaviour she was generally a good kid, straight A student and the star of the soccer team, but since Tony had come to stay she had become withdrawn and surly. But the lad seemed nice enough, had no where to stay at the moment and Izzy was head over heels in love with him. She'd never said to Callie that she hated her before and this bought tears to her eyes. She loved that kid she hated to see her upset. She needed to speak to Arizona. Although she wasn't looking forward to that she knew what Arizona's reaction to her daughters behaviour would be, she was the strict disciplinarian of the pair. At that thought she emptied the shopping and instead of making dinner she poured herself a large glass of wine after the week she'd had and now this she deserved it.

So when Arizona arrived home she found her rather upset wife drinking in the conservatory and no dinner ready. She wrapped her arms around Callie and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Then looked her in the eye she had obviously been crying 'What's up sweetie"

Firstly Callie said "Now keep calm" she knew what Arizona was like and then relayed the whole story including her concerns about Frankie's behaviour. The warning fell on death ears as she could see Arizona's anger building up.

"Well if she thinks she can get away with behaviour and language like that she's got another thing coming" she angrily responded to the account. "For starters she's grounded, no phone and no soccer tomorrow"

"Arizona calm down I said keep calm. I don't think we should stop her playing soccer it's a team game after all and a bit too harsh. I'm concerned about her enough without taking away the one thing she truly loves"

"Ok but I'll tell her that I'm only letting her play cos you persuaded me. But the rest is still in place. I'm going to speak to her now" and with that she stormed off.

Great thought Callie now I have my two fire brands fired up!

Arizona knocked on Frankie's door and then turned the handle it was locked. Inside a red eyed Frankie knew exactly who that was.

"Frankie open this door right now"

"Only if you're not going to shout at me"

"You're in enough trouble as it is young lady without making demands 1 2"

At that Frankie opened the door and let her Mom in.

Arizona could see she was very upset and had been crying and just wanted to hug all the pain and hurt away but she was also angry at her behaviour and the fact that she had upset Callie.

"I thought your Momma and I had taught you better than to be rude to guests and use foul language especially towards your Momma. And to tell her that you hate her. Who the hell do you think you are? I'm very disappointed in you. You're grounded for 2 weeks and I'll have your phone now"

"But Mom I need my phone" she pleaded.

"Well you should have thought about that before you yelled and swore at Momma. And I'll have you know if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have been playing soccer tomorrow."

Frankie looked at her Mom with fear in her eyes. No soccer would kill her. She was also trying to hold back more tears her Mom being disappointed in her was her worst nightmare. But then she remembered Tony it was all his fault she hated him.

"It's so unfair you're so unfair it was all OK till he arrived on the scene I hate him"

"Frankie he's your sisters boyfriend, he has no where to live and is a guest in this house you will be civil to him" she said threatingley.

Frankie looked at her mother with sad eyes. Arizona's heart went out to her all she wanted to do was give her a hug but she needed to be strong. This behaviour was so unlike Frankie she needed to nip it in the bud. Yes she was fiery but not usually so rude and definitely didn't use swear words. Well at least not to her parents.

"Also you've really upset Momma so you need to apologise to her. So when you feel you can do that you can come down otherwise stay up here. I don't know when dinner will be as it looks like I'm doing it" and with that Arizona left Frankie to think about it all.

She was so unhappy both her parents were upset with her and she felt the culprit of all the upset had got away with it. And grounded for 2 weeks and no phone. Grrr. Life wasn't fair. Well she wasn't apologising to anyone. They could all go hang.

When Arizona got back down Callie was already making dinner and seemed a bit brighter. Arizona put her arms round her and kissed the back of her neck.

"How did it go"

" She's very upset and probably more so since I've spoken to her. But we can't have her behaving like that. I've told her she can come down when she's ready to apologise "

"We maybe waiting a long time for that" Callie sighed.

An hour later when the family had finished dinner there was still no sign of Frankie. Callie was concerned she needed to eat especially with a big game tomorrow so she plated her up some food and took it up to her room. Arizona would have let her go without. Callie knocked on her door no reply so she tried the handle it was unlocked she walked in and found her middle daughter sound asleep on her bed. Looked like she'd cried herself to sleep. She got the covers and gently placed them over her and kissed her on the forehead. All she felt at that moment was pure love for her little firebrand. She decided to leave the plate in the room in case she woke and was hungry. Her stubbornness would probably prevent her going downstairs for something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Frankie woke up and could smell food in her room and noticed the duvet had been placed on her. Momma had been up Mom would have let her starve! She was starving now and she had soccer in a couple of hours and she was in so much trouble and she needed a lift to the game. Shit who would she ask to do that? She got up and went downstairs. Good no one was around she got some juice from the fridge and put some bread in the toaster. Then she prepared some cereal. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs it was Arizona.

"Morning Mom"

"Morning darling how are you this morning?"

Well at least Mom was talking to her. "I'm OK I suppose"

"Hmm did you forget to come down and apologise to Momma last night?"

" I fell asleep"

"And are you going to today"

" You said when I felt I could"

" Don't you then?"

"Mom can we not have this conversation now. I don't know how I feel. I need to get ready for the game. Can you take me" she knew she was pushing her luck Arizona was still mad with her but she really didn't feel like apologising to anyone. No one understood.

Arizona raised her eyebrows to the heavens "You've got the cheek of the devil but yes I'll take you"

"Thanks Mom you're the best" Frankie cheekily replied with a grin on her face. The first smile Arizona had seen for a while.

30 mins later Arizona was in the car with Frankie taking the 15 min drive to the soccer pitch. Relations were still tense despite the breakfast exchange.

"So" Arizona ventured. "What is your problem with Tony?"

"I've told you before Mom but you said I had to learn to live with it but I can't I hate him he's an arrogant pri... Person" she quickly corrected herself not wanting to be in any more trouble.

Arizona sighed she knew her daughter had tried to speak to her but she wasn't sure if she'd really listened and probably just brushed it off. She had been so busy of late and now Frankie was unhappy and she felt it was her fault. Frankie and her had always been close. Oh dear parenting was never easy. She'd talk to Callie later.

"OK We'll speak about this later. Don't want you to be mouthing off at your Momma again do we?"

She had the good grace to look embarrassed and hang her head and mumbled "Sorry Mom"

Arizona looked at her and said "It's not really me you need to apologise to is it"

"No"

"OK enough said you can sort that out when we get home"

"Is Momma really mad with me? Does she hate me now?" Frankie worriedly questioned Arizona.

"Darling she could never hate you she loves you and always will no matter what you do or say. But she is upset at you telling her that you hate her and cross about the language you used"

"I've really messed up haven't I? I wouldn't blame her for hating me." Frankie said dejectedly

"Look don't worry about it she'll be fine with you. We're nearly here now just go out and be your usual awesome self"

At that they arrived at the pitch. Sensing that Frankie probably needed some extra reassurance, on the spur of the moment Arizona said "Would you like me to stay and watch"

"Would you Mom?" Frankie was surprised but pleased, neither of her parents watched her very much these days.

"Yes of course if you want me to"

"I'd love you too. If you're sure you have enough time."

Arizona once again felt guilty at seeing the joy in Frankie's eyes and realised how little they now came to watch her play. When she was little they were there all the time and it grew less and less as she and their family grew until now when they hardly ever came. She nodded an affirmation to Frankie who then went off happily to join her team. She quickly text Callie she wasn't sure what they needed to do today but she knew that her staying here would leave Callie to deal with their 4 and 8 year old. She hoped she would understand.

" _Hi just staying to watch Frankie. I know she's not in our best books but I felt like maybe she needs more of our time and she was so pleased when I asked her if she wanted me to stay. Hope that's OK with you I'll make it up tonight. Love you xxx"_

 _"Sounds good to me. It's ok the weathers nice we'll go by the pool, the little ones Will enjoy that. Love you more. Looking forward to tonight! Xxx"_

Whilst they were all warming up Arizona went to find herself a coffee and then came back to sit on the bleachers. Soon after their coach Chris came over to join her. Once they had exchanged the usual pleasantries. Chris asked her "How has Frankie been lately? Is anything bothering her? It's just that she's been a little over aggressive at times not only during training but in last weeks match I had to pull her off for 10 minutes to calm her down"

Arizona sighed and explained about Tony staying and how she didn't feel that Frankie was happy about this and a brief resume of last nights behaviour.

" Well that would probably explain her attitude all round she's been a bit surly too which is so unusual for her"

"I've had a bit of a chat with her and she was pleased when I said I would stay today but I've obviously got more work to do" Arizona sighed.

"Well hopefully with you here it will help keep her calm"

"Don't bet on it, but I'll speak to her before the game. Can you send her over"

"OK thanks" and with that the coach jogged back to the team. This exchange had not been missed by Frankie. Who was then not surprised when the coach asked her to go speak to her Mom.

"Mom coach said you wanted me"

"Yes she's just spoken to me about the fact that she had to bench you for 10 mins last Sat. Would you like to explain what that was about?"

Frankie looked down and started to kick the ground with her foot. She didn't know how to answer that. Well she did she'd just got really wound up during the game, then started shouting at everyone and the final straw before the coach took her off to calm down was when she did a fairly dangerous and stupid tackle. She went with " I don't know".

Oh God how Arizona needed Callie here now she would know how to sort this. She felt herself getting angry it was obvious Frankie was lying. But she didn't want a big blow up now especially as she was about to play. So she went with "OK"

Frankie looked up with surprised eyes and saw the look Arizona was giving her. Frankie knew she didn't believe her. She loved her so much, they had always had a special bond and she wanted to tell her but she didn't want to disappoint her again.

"Well just say you were mad about things going on at home and through all that frustration you took it out on other players on the pitch it might be a good idea to think carefully before you did or said anything and put all that frustration into your play."

Frankie looked at Arizona and said "I know you know what happened last week"

"I do but that was last week and this is this week so go sock it to them tiger"

Still not really happy with everything and especially this new development Frankie said " OK Mom. Do you think I could have one of your pre game hugs"

That made Arizona smile, she hadn't given her one of those for a few seasons. Frankie usually considering herself too old now. But today what with everything going on she knew she needed some extra re-assurance. Arizona grabbed hold of her and hugged her tight. She whispered in her ear "I love you now go score a hat trick" And planted a big kiss on her head.

"I love you too Mom" and with that Arizona's middle daughter jogged back to her team mates. Appearing at least for now to be a little happier.

The game started and Frankie was her usual mercurial self. A couple of times she nearly lost it particularly after she was rather synically tackled outside the box when she got up and squared up to her opponent but she heard her Moms voice shouting" Frankie calm down you've got the free kick" which had the desired affect and calmed her down, and the second time when she was free on goal for a pass and instead of her teammate passing she tried to wriggle past a couple of players and lost the ball. Frankie threw her arms up in disbelief and was about to say something when she saw her mother looking at her. But other than that her mother was very impressed with her play, some of her skills were exceptional. Arizona couldn't be more proud she 'd forgotten how much she loved watching her. They won 5-2 and Frankie scored a hat trick. She ran straight over to her Mom at the end and said "The magic of the pre game hug!"

Arizona laughed it was good to see Frankie happy. In fact she hadn't realised how unhappy she had been for a while. Not wanting to give up the moment she said "How bout you and I going for a victory lunch somewhere. Your choice" She knew they would end up in The Ribshack.

"Really" Frankie was surprised she knew her mother still wasn't happy with her not only with the incident last night but also with her not being truthful about why she had been benched last week but hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yes really now go shower and I'll meet you in the car"

That's how 30 minutes later they found themselves in The Ribshack. They had a lovely meal laughing and chatting about all sorts of things and both really enjoyed it. Arizona was really feeling quite guilty now she realised how little time either she or Callie had spent with Frankie of late. She would have to talk to Callie about that they really needed to rectify it. It's just that work was so busy, the 2 little ones took up so much time and Frankie was so independent but she still needed her Moms.

As soon as they got in the car to go home the mood for Frankie became subdued she was deep in thought and as they got nearer to home she seemed to get worse.

" Hey kiddo why so quiet?"

"I didn't know I was"

" Well you've said nothing"

"Sorry"

"That's OK but what are you thinking?"

"I don't want to go home. I want us to stay out all afternoon just you and me"

Arizona sighed. How was she going to fix this? They'd had a lovely day together and now the child didn't want to go home.

"OK well that's not really an option I have to get back for the others. But maybe we could have a movie night tonight." Frankie shrugged her shoulders. She normally loved those nights. But now looked really sad. Arizona hated seeing her like that but wasn't sure what to do.

As they arrived at the house Frankie jumped out of the car, picked up her kit bag from the back seat, thanked her Mom for watching her and taking her to lunch. Then rushed into the house, dropped her kit bag in the laundry room, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went straight to her room. Fortunately everyone was in the garden, she couldn't face them especially Izzy who she knew would be pissed with her and her Momma whom she had upset so badly yesterday. Arizona watched all this and her eyes watered she thought she'd done such a good job today and she'd really enjoyed it now it seemed all the work was undone. She sorted out Frankie's kit and started a load of washing no point in letting that fester in there. Normally she would have got Frankie back down to sort it but that was one battle she would save for the time being. Besides she knew why she had dumped and run.

She went into the garden to find Lucy and Toby happily playing in the pool and Callie on a lounger watching over them. As soon as she saw Arizona a wide smile crossed her face and the two younger children ran towards her shrieking. She wrapped both of them in her arms then sent them back to the pool. She walked over to Callie gave her a kiss then plonked herself between Callie's legs. Callie started massaging her very tense shoulders.

"How did it go?"

"It was brilliant, she played extremely well and although I maybe a little bias she is easily the best player in the team, she scored a hat trick and was so happy at the end I didn't want to spoil the moment so took her for lunch. We chatted for ages she was very animated back to her old self then when we got in the car to come home a kind of fog came over her she was very subdued. When I asked her what she was thinking she said she wanted to stay out all afternoon with me!"

"Oh my she's really suffering at the moment"

"I know. Then when we got back here she couldn't have got out of the car quicker rushed into the house dumped her bag then went straight to her room" Arizona sighed, she hated seeing Frankie like this she was always the upbeat one.

"And she hasn't apologised to you yet. She thinks she's really upset and hurt you and I think she thinks you might reject her so she's delaying the moment. But I'm sure it's all to do with Tony. I didn't really listen to her properly when she came to me and now it's come to this. But if we ask him to leave we'll upset Izzy. Oh Callie what can we do?"

"Well I think maybe we should have a word with Tony to see what he says. And I think now I'll go and speak to Frankie give her a chance to apologise and find out exactly what's been going on. If push comes to shove we'll have to ask him to leave and if Izzy decides to go with him we'll have to live with it. She's nearly 20 after all"

"Oh God Izzy moving out I don't want that either" Arizona whined. The thought of any of their children leaving always upset Arizona, Callie was a bit more pragmatic about it realising that everyone grew up eventually.

"I know but they will all go one day even Toby! I don't think she will, apart from anything her and Frankie are very close" she gave Arizona a kiss on the head.

"I think it's a good idea you talk to Frankie. I'm sure I'm right about why she's not apologising. She's fragile at the moment and doesn't want to be rejected. And you know she keeps it all bottled up."

"Hmm wonder where she gets that from?" Frankie and Arizona we're so alike not only in looks but personality.

"Ha, I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Arizona replied.

With that Callie kissed her wife and went upstairs to see mini me. She knocked on Frankie's door and was told to come in. Frankie looked up with a look of dread in her eyes she wasn't sure who she thought it would be but she wasn't expecting her Momma.

"Hi sweetie I hear you had a great game today. Mom was really proud of you and I am too perhaps next week we should all come. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it" she smiled but still looked uncomfortable. She swallowed hard and said "Momma I'm really sorry about my swearing yesterday and saying I hate you" she managed to get out. But was not looking at Callie at all instead she was looking at her feet which had suddenly become extremely interesting!

Callie could see how much she was struggling and her heart went out to her she loved her so much and especially because she just reminded her so much of her darling Arizona.

"Come here pumpkin" She stood with her arms wide open and Frankie just threw herself into those strong, loving and protective arms and received a comforting hug. And then she did something she rarely did in front of anyone these days she cried not just crying but sobbing. Callie just held onto her and stroked her hair and told her that she loved her and no matter what she did or said she would always love her.

"I love you too Momma. I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

After about 5 minutes Frankie moved away but still couldn't look at Callie.

"Sit on the bed. I want you to tell me what's been going on with you and Tony. You can say anything it's fine"

With that the floodgates opened and Frankie told Callie everything that she felt about Tony and how he had been to her. She said he was always having a go at her about something, he made digs at her, he told her she was a spoiled lazy brat who always got other people to do stuff for her, if she ever asked him for a lift anywhere he always refused unless Callie or Arizona were about and told her to get a bus or walk, Izzy's attitude had changed to her and she didn't get any time to spend with her sister. At the end of the tirade Callie said "OK I hear you. I'm sorry I just haven't noticed any of that"

"That's because he never says stuff when you or Mom are around he's sneaky. He also bigs himself up about things. I don't like him. He's a pratt "

"Language. Now that's what got you into trouble in the first place"

"Sorry"

Having unburdened herself to Callie, Frankie felt happier but really tired and she snuggled up to her Momma who put her arm around her and stroked her head until she could hear heavy breathing indicating that she was asleep. She gently laid her on her bed and covered her and crept out. She then went back to the garden to relay the events to Arizona. At the end they both resolved to speak with Tony and spend more time with Frankie.

2 hours later at 6pm Frankie still had not come down so Arizona went to wake her. She knocked on the door and when there was no reply she walked in to find Frankie still asleep. She went and sat on her bed and gently stroked her face calling her name softly. Frankie woke up and saw her Mom looking at her smiling and responded with an even bigger smile and reached up to hug her, Arizona gladly pulled her in kissed her and gave her a huge hug.

"It's 6 o clock we thought we better wake you, else you won't sleep tonight and dinners nearly ready"

"I think I could sleep forever. I feel really tired"

"Well have some dinner then see how you feel"

"OK" she said reluctantly.

Arizona sensing that all was not right said "What's up?"

Frankie was always amazed at how Arizona always seemed to know what was happening with her.

"Is Momma really OK with me?"

"Darling she's fine with you. You've apologised. Now don't worry" Arizona said and kissed her on the head.

Her middle daughter still seemed reluctant to move. So Arizona gave her a quizzical look. Then she guessed what was bothering her.

"Tony and Izzy are here for dinner then they're going out." She knowingly said.

"Can I have my dinner up here then?"

"No you can't we need to work this out and you avoiding them isn't the answer"

"Please Mom" Frankie pleaded

"No and that's my final word on it" Arizona was beginning to get a bit annoyed and Frankie knew this but didn't want to see either her sister or Tony.

"I don't want any dinner then"

This child at the moment was enough to try the patience of a saint and Arizona was definitely not that. She wished Callie had come up now.

"Right I'm not arguing, you will come downstairs now and sit at the table with everyone. If you don't want to eat then fine but you're not staying up here. Is that understood?"

"Yes m'am" Frankie still didn't want to but she knew that tone and voice it brooked no messing with. So she reluctantly got out of bed and followed her Mom downstairs.

On seeing her Izzy said "Oh the golden child has arrived"

Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie. "Izzy that's quite enough of that"

"Well she swears at my boyfriend last night and then you go and watch her play soccer and take her out for lunch" Izzy replied knowing she was pushing her luck with Arizona.

"Come outside now young lady" Arizona was furious but decided not to let rip at Izzy in front of everyone.

Izzy knew she was in trouble and reluctantly followed Arizona. Callie knew she was as well and hoped Arizona didn't go off on one. A vain hope as it turned out.

Once in the garden and far enough away from the house. Arizona said " You are walking on thin ice. Most of Frankie's upset has been around your boyfriend and his treatment of her of which you must have been fully aware. And that comment you just made was bitchy and unnecessary and also unlike you. You will go and apologise to Frankie now and you will think very carefully before you say something like that to her again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'm"

"And furthermore as regards Tony as far as we are concerned if there is any more upset we may be asking him to leave"

Izzy couldn't believe it her and Tony were so happy together,she loved him living with her and also loved living at home but if he left she'd probably leave to be with him.

"But Mom he has no where to live"

"Well he's got a job now, he's talked about getting an apartment so he'll have to find one"

Then she said the words that both Callie and her were dreading "Well if he goes then I go"

"I don't think so young lady you're only 19 and still at college and we pay the fees. As far as we're concerned you're staying here." Arizona said forcefully.

"Well you can't stop me" Izzy said rather petulantly.

"Right that's enough we're not discussing it now. I've had quite enough of this already and the others are waiting dinner on us" and with that Arizona turned and headed for the house. Izzy could do no more than follow her.

When they both returned to the dinning room. Izzy looked daggers at Frankie which didn't go unnoticed by Callie and Arizona wouldn't look at Callie so she knew that conversation hadn't gone too well.

The dinner passed without incident although it was a little frosty in places. And not long after Tony and Izzy went out. Frankie was glad but wondered what her Mom had said to Izzy who had completely ignored her at dinner. All Arizona wanted to do was avoid a conversation with Callie she knew her handling of the situation could have been better. Callie on the other hand was dying to speak to her.

They then proceeded to have a movie night with Frankie as promised. They made popcorn Frankie chose the movie then sat between her 2 moms on the sofa, snuggling up to Arizona as usual. She was probably the only one to really enjoy it as Callie was well aware that Arizona was trying to avoid her as much as possible and Arizona herself was definitely not wanting to talk to her. She knew she would be furious at her for her handling of the Izzy situation especially as they had agreed to speak to them together about the situation.

"You said what"

"I know but what else could I do?" Arizona asked sheepishly.

"Well you could have waited till we'd discussed it properly and then spoken to him rationally without shooting off at the hip like you always do! You backed Izzy into a corner. Now if he moves out she's going to"

"Not all the time we pay for her college fees she's not moving out"

"Well don't you go threatening her with that. You know how hot headed she can be. She'll drop college. What a mess you've got us into now. "

"Oh right so it's my fault. You're always quite happy for me to discipline the kids. But now precious Izzy might be moving out its a different story" Arizona was really pissed now and shouting.

"Don't be so ridiculous Izzy is no more precious than any of them" Arizona felt a little guilty at this point as she knew Callie loved them all the same and they were all treated equally "And I don't want you to discipline the kids that's a role you picked all for yourself" Callie retaliated.

"Oh so I'm some kind of tyrant now" she screamed.

Callie hated it when they fought. It had already been a tough enough couple of days without this on top. "OK it's late we're both tired lets go to bed and sleep on it" she reasoned.

"You go to bed I'm too wound up to sleep now"

"I can help relax you"

"I'm not in the mood"

"OK fine you stay down here and sulk like a 12 year old." And with that Callie turned and went to bed.

Arizona was now really wound up and upset she hated fighting with Callie she knew she hadn't handled Izzy well. Callie would have been so much better. And now she was alone downstairs. She poured herself a drink, found her cigarettes and went out to the back garden.

Having sat outside for 30 minutes Arizona felt calmer and was now cold. She decided to bite the bullet and go to bed. She went upstairs crept into the bedroom did her ablutions in the bathroom and then slid in beside Callie she put her arm around her and snuggled into her "Sorry" she mumbled.

Callie turned round and kissed her passionately. "I hate it when we fight"

"Me too"

"So didn't you promise me something as I looked after the little ones all day"

Arizona smiled and with that she gave Callie a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday night was the last soccer practice before the cup game at the week-end and the team were planning to go for pizza after. Frankie knew she was on curfew her Moms had still allowed her to practice and play soccer but she thought they would draw the line to pizza after. However there was a lot of peer pressure to go and she really wanted to. It would only be an hour or so later than she was normally home and she knew it was only Callie at home as Arizona was working late, and she could usually sweet talk Callie.

So that was how after the practice she ended up in the pizza parlour in town and 1 1/2 hours later than usual home.

"Hi Momma" she called as she opened the door.

"Hi you're late. I was getting worried. There's some supper in the oven"

Oh no Frankie wasn't really hungry but she knew she had to try and eat something or Callie would become suspicious.

"Yeah sorry. Practice went on a bit as it's the cup game on Saturday and I would have text but Mom took my phone"

"Well she's worried too I ended up calling her" Callie said as she entered the kitchen. Frankie's heart sank she knew Arizona would not believe her and she always managed to get the truth out of Frankie. She should have been a cop!

"I made lasagne do you want some"

"Yes please. Can I take it and go and watch SVU"

With that Callie gave her a portion. She grabbed a fizzy drink from the fridge and went to the family room, worrying about what Arizona would say.

A while later she heard the front door go and knew Arizona was home. Arizona went to speak to Callie.

"What was her story when she got in?"

"She said practice had gone on and she would have text but you took her phone"

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "She's got an answer for everything that one. I'll go and speak to her" and with that she made her way to the family room.

"Frankie Momma says you were late because practice went on."

"Yeah" Frankie said not moving her eyes from the TV.

"Hmm Look at me when I'm talking to you"

"Sorry" Frankie said as she turned to her Mom and blue eyes met blue.

"Right shall we start again. Why were you late home from practice tonight?"

At this point Frankie felt very uncomfortable. She hated lying especially to her Mom. " I told you"

"No you told Momma not me"

"We had to do some extra practice cos it's the cup game on Saturday" her eyes never left Arizona's but she began to fidget this was horrible.

"So if I speak to the coach she'll confirm that?"

"Don't do that Mom."

"Well what happened then. Think carefully before you speak. You know I'll find out the truth in the end."

"Promise you won't get mad"

"I'm already feeling it's gone past that point. First you had us both worried, second you lied to your Momma and then me"

"OK we went for Pizza after practice" she mumbled.

"Pardon"

"We went for Pizza" she said.

"I heard I was just incredulous. You're on curfew what part of that don't you understand?"

"You said I could still go to soccer practice"

"The key is in the word Frankie practice not pizza afterwards" Arizona said exasperated. This child was really trying her patience and parenting skills?

"Well it's so unfair that's all part of the team. I even paid for it myself"

"That's because you couldn't ask us. Right"

"Right" She hated it when her Mom was right.

"I'm sorry Mom I just wanted to go out with the team. I would have text but you took my phone"

"Oh blame me now for worrying your Momma and I've had to come back from work. You'll be lucky if you're playing soccer on Saturday"

Frankie looked at Arizona with something approaching fear in her eyes she knew Arizona and her discipline but she wouldn't ban her from the match surely.

"But it's the cup game and it was only a pizza"

"Well we've already taken your phone and grounded you but you seem to think you can ignore that so perhaps if we take soccer away we might get the message home"

"Please Mom. You wouldn't I'm one of their best players. You're not being fair." She shouted at Arizona. She was now getting beside was just going from bad to worse and all because of bloody Tony.

The shouting brought Callie to the room.

"Ask her where she was after soccer" Arizona challenged Callie.

"She doesn't have to ask me you'll tell her anyway" Frankie shouted.

"Calm down the pair of you, you'll wake the little ones. Don't speak to Mom like that and where were you?"

Frankie had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Erm we went for pizza after practice but it was part of team building" she lamely tried.

"And now I'm considering banning her from playing on Sat"

Callie knew this would be a hollow threat. Arizona knew how important soccer was to Frankie and how important she was to the team. But it would do her good to worry about this for a while.

"Momma speak to her"

"Oh no this is between you and Mom. Besides which you lied to me and had me worrying unnecessarily"

" Momma pleaseeee"

"No you need to sort this out with Mom"

"I am here you know" Arizona perked up.

"Well" Frankie asked with attitude.

"Well what"

"Are you banning me from playing Saturday" Frankie said with a lump in her throat. She so wanted to cry but she wasn't going to do it in front of her Moms especially Arizona.

"I haven't decided"

"Great. Well if you don't let me play I'm not fucking speaking to you." Frankie was now out of control.

Great thought Callie this was not going well at all and she looked directly at Arizona.

Arizona was fuming but she caught Callie's eyes that were pleading with her. So she refrained from banning her there and then and said "You are on very thin ice young lady. Go to bed now"

"But am I playing"

"Go to your room"

With that Frankie left the room just before her tears began to fall. She'd somehow messed up again. Saturday's game was so important. Why was Mom doing this to her.? She was always so hard on Frankie. Just over a pizza. Life wasn't fair.

"Arizona I know you're mad with her and quite rightly so but we can't ban her on Saturday. She'll never get over that. We'll have to think of another punishment"

"Well she can stew over it tonight"

"No she can't she's tired already. She's been working hard all week and training. And you know her she will just fret about it and not sleep properly. Please go and speak to her"

Arizona knew Callie was right but felt disinclined to speak to Frankie she was still wound up about it. She so wanted a glass of wine but knew she was needed back at the hospital. A cigarette. Callie hated it when she smoked but she needed something.

"OK I just need to calm down for a while. I'm going to have a cigarette. Would you make me a coffee please"

Callie came over and kissed her wife. "Thanks baby. But you really shouldn't smoke"

" I know but I can't have wine" And with that she went in search of her cigarettes.

A while later Arizona was knocking on Frankie's door.

"Come in"

Arizona entered and could see that Frankie had been crying which she knew she would have. But rarely did it in front of them.

"Mom I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone for pizza, I just wanted to be with the team and I'm sorry that I worried you both but I really couldn't text and I know I could have phoned but then that would have been a flat out lie and so I just chanced it. But please don't ban me from soccer it's a really important game." She was now in tears and Arizona's heart went out to her

"Baby I'm not going to ban you from the match I know how important it is to you but I'm not happy with your behaviour this evening and yet more swearing from you. You can't continue like this. If you're grounded that's it. No fun stuff. And as for your language it's not acceptable"

Frankie was so relieved she couldn't speak she just nodded her head. Arizona gave her a hug and a kiss on her head said "Get some sleep sweetie" then left.

Frankie was relieved but still unhappy she knew she'd upset both her Moms but still felt it was all Tony's fault.

The next evening the night before the match Frankie was very nervous, she was tossing and turning in her bed, worried about the game and worried that her Mom was still upset with her. She couldn't sleep. She knew Callie was working and Arizona had gone to bed so she did what she hadn't done for months she made her way along to her Moms room. She knocked gently on the door and when her Mom said come in she entered.

"What's the matter Pumpkin?"

"I can't sleep, can I get in with you?" She asked hesitantly.

Arizona couldn't remember the last time Frankie had asked to come into their bed. It was something she'd done a lot as a small child when she was worried or upset about anything, often waiting till she was wrapped in one of her Moms arms before being able to tell them what was actually wrong.

"Of course you can" and with that Arizona pulled the covers back allowing Frankie to get in and she wrapped her arms around her. She could feel how tense she was.

"Is it the game that's worrying you?"

"Yes some"

"What else"

"I know you're not happy with me about yesterday. I'm really sorry that I went for pizza I knew I shouldn't but I just wanted to be with the team and then I swore at you."

"Well just relax now. You'll be awesome in the game tomorrow but you need sleep"

Frankie was still tense and she asked hesitantly "Mom do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I always will. Now hush now and sleep."

With that Frankie just snuggled a bit more into her Mom, who then started stroking her head.

Within minutes the pair of them were fast asleep and that's how Callie found them when she crept into the bedroom in the small hours. She looked at them they both looked so adorable. She loved the bones of the pair of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of the cup match. Frankie woke in the arms of her beloved Mom feeling nervous but excited and quite rested. Arizona felt her stir and gave her a squeeze and kissed her on the head. She loved her so much and wanted her to do well in the cup game she herself was also nervous and excited for her daughter.

She whispered "Let's get up and get some breakfast we don't want to wake Momma she came in late"

They went downstairs and Arizona made her pancakes as these were her favourites. She then went and got Toby down and fed him too. A sleepy Lucy soon appeared and had her share of pancakes. By the time she had dressed the 2 younger children, made sure Frankie had everything she needed and started on the picnic Callie had arisen. She surveyed the scene in the kitchen and as was always the case when Arizona took charge it looked like a bomb had hit it. It made Callie smile Arizona who usually treated everything like a military operation was always a complete train wreck in the kitchen probably because it wasn't her strong suit. She went over and gave her wife a hug and kissed her good morning.

"Thanks for letting me lie in and for sorting the kids out and for making breakfast I think" she smiled.

"That's ok. Shall I take Frankie and you follow on with the little ones"

"Ok if that's what you want to do" Callie replied and smiled again. She knew Arizona loved all their children but she also knew two things although they sometimes had big arguments she was especially close to Frankie and she sometimes found the two youngest a bit of a trial.

"Thanks I love you" and with that Arizona went in search of Frankie to get her to the game which started at 1pm in plenty of time.

Arizona had been at the pitch for about an hour before Callie arrived with Toby and Lucy and the picnic. The game was due to start in an hour and Arizona had been sitting in the bleachers with a latte coffee and the paper enjoying the time to herself and the sunshine. This peace was soon shattered by the children and Lucy came and plonked herself in between her mothers legs she like Frankie was particularly attached to Arizona and had the same fiery nature although at 8 her disagreements with Arizona were not as monumental as Frankie's sometimes were yet. She however was not sporty at all instead enjoying singing and dancing rather like Callie. Arizona could tell she was not happy and said "What's up sugarplum?"

"Nothing "

"Lucy you haven't plonked yourself between my legs and started huffing and puffing if nothing's up"

"I don't like football it's for boys"

"Well you don't have to watch it but it's an important cup game for Frankie and we thought the whole family should be here. Besides there's the playground to play in and Camilla's coming. (She was one of the other players younger sisters who Lucy really liked)"

As if Lucy had not really listened to everything Arizona had said but just focussed on one bit she said "Well if it's the whole family why isn't Izzy here. It's not fair that I have to come and she doesn't" she pouted.

"Lucy, Izzy is 19 she's an adult you're 8. You have no choice so let's hear no more moaning and enjoy the day with your family and support your sister" Izzy wasn't there because since Arizona had had words with her relations between the two had been frostie and Izzy felt disinclined to support her sister. Arizona knew they had to talk to the pair of them especially Tony but both her and Callie knew that would be a difficult conversation and so were putting it off.

"I hate being the youngest everyone else gets to do what they want on a Sat."

At this point Arizona gave her a big hug and said "No you don't you love it. Both you're sisters spoil you something rotten. Now go and find Camilla and let's see a smile on your face"

Lucy went off in a huff refusing to smile at her mother but 20 minutes later she was back with Camilla and very excitedly said "Mommy can I have some money so Camilla and I can get our faces painted"

"Is there a please in there somewhere"

"Please"

Arizona smiled it was a lot easier to cheer an 8 year old up than a teenager. "So it's not too bad here after all huh?"

"It's OK" she conceded but added "I still don't like football?"

"How much is it?"

"6 dollars each"

Arizona found a 20 dollar bill and gave it to Lucy and said "Bring me the change"

"Thanks Mommy" and off the pair of them skipped hand in hand.

The game started the opposition were a tough side with a reputation for being rather physical but on paper Frankie's team were much better. After 15 minutes Frankie had been badly tackled on 3 different occasions but had maintained her composure of which Arizona had been very proud. Then Frankie burst through and was heading towards goal when one of the defenders slid into her and completely took her legs away, Frankie took a nasty tumble but seemed OK. The referee blew, a free kick was awarded and the defender was shown the red card. Frankie having got herself up placed the ball and took the free kick it was a tremendous shot which curled into the top right corner the goalkeeper had no chance. 1-0 The Bronte High School Hawks were winning. The crowd cheered loudly none more so than Arizona and Callie.

By half time another 2 goals had been added one by Frankie and things were looking great.

In the 2nd half The Hawks continued to dominate and the opposition were struggling. Frankie scored a 3rd giving her yet another hat trick. With 15 minutes to go disaster struck the ball was crossed from the left Frankie ran in to head it, Goal! but she continued forward and managed to smash her head against the goal post and fell in a crumpled heap. She was unconscious. The physio ran on but before she had reached Frankie, Arizona was there. Frankie was beginning to come round but wasn't sure where she was or why her mother was looking at her, all she knew was her head hurt and she felt sick.

"Frankie don't move" Arizona said.

"Mom what's happened my head really hurts and I feel sick"

"You've bumped your head on the goalpost and knocked yourself out"

"What I don't understand"

"You're playing soccer in a cup game"

Then it came flooding back to Frankie "Oh yeah we're winning and I've just scored another" She tried to get up but her mother stopped her.

"Not so fast young lady. That's the end of the game for you. We're getting a stretcher to take you off"

"Mom what do you mean I'm fine it's the cup I'll finish the game"

"I'm not arguing. You're in no fit state to play on. Once you're off the pitch I'm taking you to hospital"

Sometimes it really wasn't cool to have a doctor as a mother but Frankie knew there was no point in protesting she would never win this battle and actually she did feel a bit sick. "Ok" This indicated to Arizona that her child was actually suffering as she had been expecting some further protestations

The stretcher came on and took Frankie to the bench closely followed by Arizona. Once there she tried to get up but still felt a bit wobbly and then she was sick. This was now really concerning Arizona she got a blanket and wrapped it round her then made her sit down and went to fetch her car.

20 mins later they were at Grey Sloan hospital. Arizona had already spoken to Derek who was on duty and said he would meet them at the ER and sure enough he was there. He'd already set up an MRI scan.

"Mom it's only a bump on the head I feel fine now can't we just go home"

"Darling you were unconscious. Derek will do a scan just to check everything's OK. There's no point in having Drs in the family and not using them to their full extent"

"Then we can go home" Frankie pleaded.

"Well let's see what Derek says"

"But Mom I am going home aren't I?"

Arizona didn't answer she knew Frankie would need to stay overnight for 24 hours observation just too make sure there were no bleeds on the brain even if the MRI was clear. She also knew that Frankie wouldn't want to.

"Mom"

"Let's just wait and see"

Arizona could see tears in Frankie's eyes.

"Mom just tell me. You're going to make me stay in aren't you?"

"Well as I said lets just wait and see" Arizona was stalling.

"Mom" Frankie was getting annoyed now not getting a straight answer from her Mom

"Ok ok. Yes. Sorry darling but you'll need 24 hours observation"

"Can't you and Momma do it?"

"No we'd have to stay up all night and if anything goes wrong get you to hospital quickly. This is the best place for you"

Frankie said nothing she knew that whatever she said would make no difference. So she just lay there with a few tears seeping from her eyes every so often. Arizona really felt for her but she had to be sensible hospital was the best place for her.

Frankie had the MRI which thankfully showed nothing sinister and then Arizona took Frankie to her Peds ward where a bed had already been earmarked for her. Once Arizona got her settled and the nurses had fussed over her she went and got herself a coffee and came and sat with her child who thankfully was beginning to get some colour back into her.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I just want to go home. I can't believe you're making me stay here"

"Darling it's what would happen to anyone who had had concussion. Now are you truthfully fine or were you just saying that cos you thought I might let you go home"

"I feel a bit sick still and I'm fed up. The team will be out celebrating and I'm stuck in here. I can't even be at home on the sofa watching TV" she whined.

"You're grounded don't forget so you wouldn't be out with the team anyway"

"Oh cheer me up that's right Mom"

Arizona smiled she loved her daughters sense of humour. They fell into a companionable silence when suddenly Frankie said "Mom you and Momma are meant to be going out for dinner tonight Izzy is baby sitting isn't she?"

"We were but we're going to cancel it. I'm going to stay here with you"

"I'll be alright. I feel a bit tired anyway. Why don't you get Momma to come and pick you up she could bring my I-pad"

Wow that was a bit of a break through Arizona thought, normally if Frankie was sick or injured she didn't like Arizona to leave her side.

"Darling are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm not a baby"

"Ok I wasn't suggesting you were but thought you might like company. I think Addison is working tonight I'll go and ask her to pop in but I'll need to go home and change I can't go like this" she laughed Frankie who was always more than happy to be in jeans and t shirt most of the time (Arizona could remember when she was small if they wanted her to wear a dress they had to warn her days before hand that it was going to happen and even then it was often a struggle) wouldn't bat an eyelid about what Arizona had on but apart from the fact she had some blood on her from the small cut Frankie had on her head she really couldn't go to one of the best restaurants in Seattle dressed like this. She went to phone Callie who was equally surprised at Frankie letting Arizona go but thought their baby was growing up. But was now looking forward to an evening out with her baby they hadn't been out for ages together

Arizona kissed Frankie and then went in search of Addison. Once she had gone Frankie began to regret her decision she really didn't want to be here on her own but she knew her Moms had been looking forward to tonight and she also knew that she'd caused them some problems recently and thought they should have a night out together. A tear seeped out of the corner of her eye but she did feel tired so she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come. The next thing she was aware of she could hear her moms voices and as she opened her eyes there they both were looking beautiful in their dresses. A broad smile crossed her face. "You two look lovely" she said.

"Thanks darling" Callie said "We thought we'd pop in on our way home to see how you were. How do you feel?"

"On your way home? Gosh I've been asleep since you left Mom I thought you were on your way out. So I don't know I've just woken up my head aches a bit but I feel fine. Can you take me home?"

"No" they both said in unison.

"Oh OK don't sound so desperate to keep me here"

"It's not that darling but you are in the best place. We'll come back in the morning to collect you" Callie said

"But we have brought you something from the restaurant you're favourite" And with that Arizona produced butterfly prawns and a can of coke.

Frankie's eyes lit up she loved butterfly prawns. "Thanks Moms" she said. They stayed to watch her eat and enjoy them then it was time to go. They had plans of their own for the rest of the evening/night. Callie went to kiss her good night followed by Arizona but when she tried to pull away Frankie grabbed hold of her and started to cry.

Arizona said "Ssh darling don't cry you'll be asleep soon then it will be morning and I'll be here to get you"

"Don't go please" she sobbed. Arizona grabbed her face and looked her directoy

Arizona was now torn she really wanted to go back with Callie but how could she leave her child. The answer of course she couldn't. She didn't think it would be long before Frankie was asleep but she would stay with her. She said "Ok sweetie let me go and tell Momma and I'll stay till you're asleep"

Arizona found Callie and told her to take the car and she would get a taxi back. But Callie said she'd stay neither of them thinking it would be long before Frankie was asleep. Callie went off to get them each a coffee and Arizona went back to join Frankie. She was still crying a little.

"It's alright we're going to wait till you're asleep."

"Ok" she sniffed "Sorry"

"It's OK Frankie now just settle down, calm down and try and sleep. How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to be here. I want to be home"

"I know but this really is the best place for you"

"Ok Mom" and with that Frankie closed her eyes and Arizona stroked her forehead. By the time Callie returned with the coffees Frankie was almost asleep. Callie and Arizona sat and drank their coffees chatting quietly in the corner while they watched their daughter sleeping. Once they knew she was fully asleep they quietly left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A.N.**

 **This is my first foray into creative writing it was just an idea I had and thought I would like to share it. Thanks for the reviews I have noted what has been said and in this chapter I have brought Callie more into it and have tried to deal with the Tony situation. Perhaps in the synopsis at the beginning I should have put that it mainly centred on Arizona's and Frankie's relationship. You live and learn. Hope you enjoy it.**

Arizona got to the hospital at 9 and went and spoke to the nurses they said Frankie had had a good night but had been awake a couple of times complaining of a headache. Arizona didn't like the sound of that she would speak to Derek. She went to go into Frankie's room but saw she was asleep so left her and went to her office to ring Derek he said that it was only to be expected, to give her painkillers and make sure she rested up but she should be alright to go home. He did offer to come in but Arizona said no she would talk to one of his team and get them just to check her out.

A while later one of her nurses rang her to tell her Frankie was awake so she went to her room to find her sitting upright actually looking a lot brighter than she had the night before. She beamed as soon as she saw Arizona "Hi Mom"

"How are you feeling?" Arizona enquired.

"Fine ready to go home" she tentatively said.

"The nurses said you were awake a couple of times in the night complaining of a headache. Have you got one now?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom honestly" she really didn't have a headache she just wanted to get home she was just worried Arizona would make her stay longer.

"Ok then we are good to go. I'll just get the nurses to get a wheel chair"

"Mom"

"Hey if you want to leave this hospital the only way you are doing it is in a wheel chair. I'm not arguing with you" Arizona wasn't in the mood she knew it would be hard enough to get her to rest up so she'd start as she meant to go on.

20 minutes later having said all her goodbyes Frankie was safely in the car she did feel a bit shaky and Arizona had definitely noticed her get paler but she was just thankful to be going home. Once home Arizona said "Go and lie on the sofa you need to rest up today"

"Ok Mom" Frankie said wearily. Indicating to Arizona that she indeed didn't feel particularly great as had brooked no argument about lying on the sofa.

"Do you want something to eat"

"No" Gosh Arizona thought she must be unwell she was normally always hungry. "I'm just going to lie on the sofa"

"Is your head still hurting?" Arizona asked with concern in her voice.

"A bit"

"Well you go to the sofa and I'll get you some tablets"

Arizona found some painkillers and poured a glass of milk at least if she wasn't eating, the milk would be good for her and line her stomach. She went to the lounge and gave them to Frankie who was now lying quite forlornly on the sofa with the TV switched on. Arizona found a blanket and placed it over her and told her that she would be in the study working but if she needed her to ring her.

Just after lunch Callie came home to swap with Arizona she had managed to sort her schedule out and knew that Arizona had an operation in the afternoon.

"Hi darling how's she been?" Callie said as she came over to kiss her wife.

"Well I've heard nothing from her I've been in to check on her twice and she's just quietly laying on the sofa watching TV. She's had nothing to eat but I'm sure you can entice her with some of your cooking." She smiled at Callie.

"Ok I'll try" and with that Arizona went and said goodbye to Frankie and left.

Callie went to the lounge. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling? Mom says you've eaten nothing which you really need to to get your strength back up?"

"I feel really tired and I'm not hungry at all"

"How about I do you some poached eggs with a little bit of dry toast?"

"Ok I'll try"

"And as I'm off this afternoon how about I make some cookies? Which ones would you like?" Callie knew before asking the question that it would be toffee but she asked anyway.

And that's how after making poached eggs on toast and giving them to Frankie, Callie found herself in the kitchen happily making cookies. She loved her job but she unlike Arizona was equally happy at home being all domesticated. Once they were finished she went and checked on Frankie who was dozing but seemed to be getting more colour in her cheeks and then took herself to the garden to happily read one of her trashy magazines.

A while later Callie heard the front door go it was Tony back from work. He was obviously unaware that anyone was home and first headed for the kitchen where he helped himself to some food then went to the lounge where he found Frankie. Instantly she saw him her hackles went up.

"What you doing home?" Tony asked.

"I live here" Frankie replied.

"Oh that's typical of you with you're smart answers" Tony countered back.

"Well at least I am smart"

"And spoilt and lazy. Look at you just lolling on the sofa."

"Well that just shows what you know" she started her voice getting louder this was so typical of him picking on her when no one else was around to see it. But unbeknown to her Callie had heard raised voices and had come from the garden to listen to the exchange.

"Oh I know a lot" he said "You've got your Moms wrapped around your fingers, Frankie their golden child good at sport, good at academics, you can do no wrong in their eyes"

"That's bullshit and you know it I'm often in trouble with them" she shouted at him

"Yes but even if you are you manage to worm your way out of it"

Frankie's head was beginning to ache now. Once again Tony was attacking her and no one else was about or so she thought.

"No I don't I'm still grounded cos I swore at you the other day. And you so knew that was my flake mousse you just ate it out of spite"

"Well so what if I did it was worth it just to see what your true behaviour was like. Both your Moms weren't happy with you. But even though they weren't Arizona still took you to soccer then took you out for lunch afterwards. Doesn't sound like they were punishing you much and just shows how spoilt you are" And then he laughed. Frankie had just about had enough and even though her whole body was aching and her head hurting she tried to get up. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she had but fortunately for her it was at this point that Callie having heard enough decided to enter.

" Right Tony I think I've heard enough. Frankie tried to tell us how nasty you had been to her but we chose to ignore it and thought that maybe she was just jealous of the time you spent with Izzy but I've heard enough myself she's a 15 year old kid and you're a 26 year old man. How dare you treat our daughter like that in our house when all we've shown to you is kindness and generosity. Just get out of my sight" she shouted at him. She was so mad with him and with herself and Arizona for not having dealt with this earlier or even noticed till it blew up the other day.

Frankie looked on in awe she often saw Arizona lose it but hardly ever Callie she was usually the calm reasonable one even a bit soft at times but just then she had been magnificent. Callie went to Frankie and hugged her saying "I'm so sorry Frankie we should have listened to you earlier but I don't know what with work, Toby and Lucy we just didn't"

"Hey Momma you were awesome you really told him" Frankie said with a big beaming smile on her face.

Yes she had but what was going to happen now? He had come from Florida where Izzy had met him last summer, and had started a relationship with him. He was a distant relative of Callie's and she had said they would put him up but how could he stay now? And if he went would Izzy go? Arizona had already said that Izzy had threatened to leave if Tony went but then Arizona had said they wouldn't pay her college fees. But Izzy was so head strong she might just leave college she wasn't as academic as Frankie. If she got a job that might not be such a bad thing. But she didn't want Izzy to leave. All these thoughts rushing round in her head she was beginning to get a headache now. Which brought her back to Frankie.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"My head was beginning to feel better but now it hurts again."

Callie was on her way to the kitchen to get more painkillers when she heard the front door bang rather more loudly than necessary. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to work out who that was.

"Momma" Izzy yelled.

"Yes darling" Callie said a little more calmly than she felt.

"What have you done? Tony's been texting me saying he's got to leave and all because of Frankie" Izzy screamed at her mother.

"Ok come and sit down in the kitchen and calm down"

"I don't want to I don't feel calm why do you always pick Frankie's side" she maybe technically an adult but it didn't stop her from some childish leanings and sibling rivalry.

"Now firstly I haven't told him to leave but clearly that maybe what has to happen"

"But he's got no where to go" Izzy moaned.

"Well he has a job now he can start looking for a place to live"

"But I like him being here"

"But you always knew it wasn't permanent"

"I spose but I want him to stay" she grizzled.

"Well he's upsetting Frankie and that's not right and can't go on" Callie reasoned she knew Izzy was upset but her priority had to be Frankie.

"Why do you always take her side?"

"Darling it's not a question of sides it's her home and she's just recovering from concussion and I find him winding her up she needs rest and quiet"

"Well if he goes I go" Izzy threatened.

"Look don't make any rash decisions now. Think about it we don't want you to leave but at the end of the day you are an adult. But remember we pay for your education"

"What so if I go you're going to cut me off. Guess like father like daughter!" Izzy shouted and stormed out of the room.

Great Callie thought that didn't go as well as she'd hoped and being likened to her father didn't help her mood either. This was harping back to years ago when Callie had first come out to her family and the end result was her father disowning her and cutting off her. She'd let her calm down then go and speak to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie had gone to speak with Izzy but it hadn't gone much better than earlier. She'd tried to get hold of Arizona but guessed she was in surgery as there had been no reply and although she'd left a message she hadn't returned her call. Worse still Lucy had come home from school in a bad mood having had an argument with her best friend and there was no pacifying her. She had at last got her settled with Frankie in the lounge and some snacks. So by the time Arizona came home she was frazzled.

Arizona could see Callie wasn't happy but apart from a garbled message she had no idea what had happened. She went over to her and gave her a big hug into which Callie slumped. Having made the pair of them a cup of tea they went out to the back garden. Callie relayed the events of the afternoon.

"Wow what an afternoon you've had. I think we need to speak to Tony and Izzy together it's clear he can't stay here anymore but you're right we can't just throw him out but he needs to find an apartment and fast"

"But if he goes so will Izzy" Callie reasoned.

"Well not necessarily especially if we withdraw her money" Callie knew this would be Arizona's stance but she thought that was unfair and said

"I don't want to do that Arizona I want her to finish college. And to be fair if she had gone away to college we would have supported her"

"Ok that's a good point. Well we need to speak to the pair of them."

"And if we're reasonable about it and give her options she may decide to stay anyway" Callie said hopefully.

After dinner which had been a somewhat strained affair. Lucy still not managing to shake off all her bad mood and who was clearly tired as well, Frankie a little subdued due to her recovering from her concussion, Izzy still mad with Callie and Tony a bit uncomfortable due to his treatment of Frankie and being found out. Once dinner was cleared. Callie went to bath the little ones both her and Arizona feeling that an early night was required for Lucy. She had moaned about having to go to bed early but Arizona who was beginning to have enough of this day already, just slightly raised her voice at her in a manner that was to brook no argument and although still not happy Lucy went off grumbling with Callie.

Callie had bathed them and put them both to bed with a bedtime story. Lucy had fallen asleep before hers had even finished confirming both her and Arizona's thoughts about an early night. Arizona had cleared up and told Izzy and Tony that they wanted to see them both in the conservatory. She had also gone to check on Frankie who although a bit better looked quite pale and tired and she told her that she could stay up a bit longer watching TV but wanted her in bed by 9. Surprisingly there had been no argument about this Arizona once again realising that she was still feeling the effects of her concussion.

Once all four of them were in the conservatory. Arizona started by explaining that Callie had told her what had happened earlier and although they realised that at the moment Tony had no where to live, they both thought it better that now he had a job that he look for an apartment and move out asap. Immediately Izzy started to remonstrate with her and stated that if he went then so would she.

"Ok that's fine Izzy you're 19 years old and if you choose to do that although you're mother and I would rather you stayed we're not going to stop you" Arizona said. This rather flummoxed Izzy as she thought both of them would try and stop her. "And Tony we think it best that while you're still under our roof you try and keep away from Frankie as far as is humanly possible. We understand that it is probably not all down to you but she is our daughter, this is her home and our house and on top of all that she is only just out of hospital recovering from concussion she needs peace and rest. Is that understood?"

"Yes" Tony said.

Callie felt like she needed to say something "Izzy as far as we are concerned you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. But if you feel you want to live with Tony then so be it. But remember this is your home and you will always have a place here"

"Ok Momma thanks" And with that the pair of them left the conservatory.

Callie let out a huge sigh as if she had been holding her breath the whole time.

And so it was that 2 weeks later Tony left the Robbins-Torres house for a little apartment he'd found near to where he worked in Seattle. Frankie was mightily relieved feeling that a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Izzy was sad but after having had the following conversation with Callie had decided to stay for the time being anyway.

"Momma what do you think about me going to live with Tony?"

"Darling I don't want you to go and neither does Mom but we realise that you're growing up and one day you will all leave but at 19 you're still quite young. It's not like he's moving miles away he's only moved into the city. You can easily go and visit him and stay over if you wish. It's a big step moving in completely with someone"

"I'm just not sure Mommma I'll miss him but then I'll miss everyone here" Izzy said, she was clearly unsettled and worried by it all.

"Well why don't you let him move out and see how it goes you living here and him in his apartment." Callie suggested

"Ok that sounds like a plan." Izzy said a bit more happily but then she worried. "Do you think Mom will be ok with that?"

"Of course she will be what makes you think that she won't"

"I don't know she's sometimes quite hard on me and I know she doesn't like Tony so will she be alright with me living here but staying with him or would it be better for me just to move out?"

"Darling she doesn't want you to move out at all but she would far rather you lived here and visited him for the time being rather than move out fully. She may give the impression of being quite hard at times but underneath she worries more about all of you than I do"

"Really" Izzy said incredulously "Ok if you're sure it's alright for me to stay I think I would rather do that"

"Come here you silly sausage and give your Momma a big hug" at which point Izzy came towards Callie who wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. " Of course it's alright like we said this will always be your home"


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after Tony had left and Frankie had recovered from her concussion Callie and Arizona both had a week-end off and decided it would be nice to have a family day out especially as Frankie was still unable to play soccer for another week much to her dismay and annoyance. There had been a few discussions in the house about it often with raised voices particularly between Arizona and Frankie and often stopped by Callie. Of course Callie and Arizona had the upper hand and so Frankie had not been allowed to play. She wasn't happy thinking she felt fine but she always knew having Drs for parents who also had one of the top neuro surgeons as a friend she was never going to win that battle.

They decided to help cheer Frankie up they would take her, Lucy and Toby to the beach for the day. They'd had a lovely time with a picnic, sand castles, swimming and surfing in the sea and plenty of ball games. Everyone was tired but happy when they all piled into the van to come home. Almost as soon as they set off Toby fell asleep but Lucy who was tired as well refused to let herself go to sleep as she as normal didn't like to miss out on anything, she sometimes hated her position in the family as she was often sent to bed while everyone else stayed up.

Not long after they'd set off. Lucy started whining. "Can I have a drink"

Frankie said "Don't be silly you'll want to go to the toilet"

"But I'm thirsty" she whined.

"Well you'll have to wait till we get back" Frankie replied.

"It's not up to you. Mom can I have a drink" Lucy whined.

"Well I'm the one who's got the bag so no you can't have one" Frankie said snidely to Lucy. She too was tired and as much as she loved Lucy sometimes she was just her annoying little sister.

"Frankie stop winding her up and give her a drink" Arizona said firmly to her. She knew how the pair of them could be especially when they were tired and she wanted to try and nip it in the bud.

"But Mom you know what she's like we'll have to stop unless we put a nappy on her"

"I'm not a baby" Lucy said almost starting to cry as she did.

"Well you behave like one sometimes"

"No I don't "

"You two stop it we've had a lovely day don't spoil it now" Arizona said. "Frankie get her a drink" and gave Frankie a look which was normally enough to make her stop whatever she was doing "Behave you're old enough to know better"

"Ha see" Lucy countered "you're in trouble now"

"Lucy pack it in too" Arizona said beginning to get exasperated with the pair of them. There was nothing worse than tired children. They had hoped that Lucy would fall asleep but she seemed to be fighting it.

Having got her drink Lucy then said "I'm hungry."

Arizona looked at Callie this was beginning to look like a long journey home.

"What do you want to eat?" Arizona asked.

"Some sweets"

"That's ridiculous, you're not hungry you just want sweets. You're such a baby" Frankie said.

"How do you know I'm not hungry. Stop being mean to me" Lucy whined

"That's cos you're just a stupid little kid"

"Frankie stop it" Arizona shouted.

"Well if she was hungry she'd want a sandwich or something but no she wants sweets. How stupid. Baby baby baby Lucy's a little baby"

"Frankie stop it" Arizona tried to interject but there seemed no stopping the pair of them they were in full flight

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a baby." Lucy whined and started to cry "Mom tell her" She was now crying and not able to catch her breath. She was over tired and crying uncontrollably.

"Oh and now a cry baby"

"Shut up Frankie. I hate you"

"Cry baby cry bay you're just a little cry baby" Frankie continued to wind Lucy up.

"Mommy stop her"

"That's right ask Mommy to help you, you cry baby" Frankie said sneerily.

Callie who'd been listening to the whole exchange between the 3 of them said

"Right I'm going to stop the van. Frankie come and sit in the front and Arizona will go to the back with you Lucy. You're both giving me a headache"

"Is that alright" she mouthed to Arizona. "Yes good idea" Arizona mouthed back

As Frankie went to the front she passed Arizona who said "Honestly I thought you'd know better"

" Well she started it"

"Frankie that's enough"

Frankie was upset now she felt aggrieved because she thought it was all Lucy's fault but more than that she hated disappointing Arizona. She got into the front seat dejectedly. Callie could see she was upset. She guessed Arizona had said something to her. She reached over and gave her leg a comforting squeeze. Frankie gave a weak smile. "Look you're tired as well why don't you get some shut eye. There's one of those neck pillows under the seat." So Frankie picked the pillow up, got herself comfortable and almost before Callie had pulled away was nearly asleep. Gosh she was tired Callie thought and worried that maybe it was something to do with the concussion she'd suffered two weeks ago. Perhaps they should get hold of Derek she'd speak to Arizona once they were home see what she thought.

Meanwhile in the back Arizona had put herself and a very upset Lucy in the back seat. She tried to put her arm around Lucy to comfort her and draw her into her body to calm her down but she wanted none of it.

"Lucy calm down you've got beside yourself you're over tired and you need to sleep. Stop fighting it" Arizona gently said to their youngest daughter.

"All I wanted was some sweets" she sobbed. "Frankie didn't have to be so mean" Arizona had to agree with her she would be having words with that young lady.

"Ok but you weren't really hungry were you" Arizona said gently to her

"No" she sobbed.

"Just relax and come here let mommy give you a hug and then cuddle into me and sleep"

"I can't sleep I'm too hot" Lucy whined.

"Well take your sweater off"

"Then I'll be cold" Lucy whined again.

"If you take it off then come and snuggle with me. I'll keep you warm"

"I don't want to sleep"

"Darling you're tired and if you have a sleep you'll feel a lot better" Arizona said lovingly to her rather trying daughter.

"No cos when we get back if I'm a sleep you'll just put me straight to bed"

"It will be past your bedtime when we get back anyway."

"I don't want to sleep"

"Ok well just sit here quietly then. I'm here if you want a cuddle"

Arizona kept looking at Lucy she could see how tired she was and that she was forcing herself to stay awake. She could be so stubborn at times. But as her eyes began to close her mother moved towards her and she finally let go and let her mother comfort her and snuggled into her and Arizona started stroking her forehead,within a little while the heavy breathing indicated that she was asleep at last. Arizona was cross with Frankie what was she thinking her treatment of Lucy had just exacerbated the whole situation the pair of them were usually so close. She guessed they were both tired especially as she had noticed that not long after Frankie went to sit in the front she had fallen asleep. But still she should know better.

They arrived home an hour or so later. Callie gently woke Frankie and then picked Toby up and Arizona scooped up Lucy. They took the two younger ones to bed. Frankie went to the lounge and flicked the telly on and lay on the sofa she felt tired but it was too early to go to bed besides which she wanted to check things were OK between her and Arizona.

After Arizona had settled Lucy in bed she came in search of Frankie.

"What was that all about?" She asked Frankie "You two normally get on so well."

"I know Mom I'm sorry I don't know she was just annoying me" Frankie said lamely. She knew Arizona wasn't happy with her and here came the ticking off.

"Well you really upset her and it's not acceptable. We'd all had a lovely day and you nearly managed to ruin it."

"Hold on a minute Mom that's hardly fair she started it with all that whining." Frankie countered, her temper beginning to get the better of her.

"She's 8 years old and was tired and thirsty" Arizona said more brusquely than she had intended.

"Oh that's typical take her side"

"Frankie that's a little childish"

"But you do always side with her it's so obvious she's your favourite." This was so far from the truth that Arizona almost laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous" she said "Is this what it's all about have you got the green eyed monster?"

"No of course not" Frankie said with tears in her eyes. She was tired and upset and didn't really know what she was saying

"Well that's what it sounds like to me. You know we love you all equally. Maybe sometimes one of you gets a bit more attention but that doesn't mean we love any of you less." Arizona said she could see Frankie was getting upset and really that was the last thing she wanted everyone was tired. "Come here" she said with open arms trying to give Frankie a hug. But as Arizona moved towards her Frankie moved away the last thing she wanted right now was a hug she was close to tears and didn't want to breakdown.

"Ok if you're sure. Do you want something to eat I think Momma and I might order Chinese."

"Sweet and sour chicken balls" Frankie said with the beginnings of a smile on her face. Arizona smiled food was always a joy bringer for Frankie.

After they had eaten the Chinese they all settled down on the sofa to watch their favourite TV programme. Frankie was snuggled up to Arizona and for the 2nd time that day Arizona had a sleeping daughter on her before the end of the show. She left her sleeping for a while but eventually gently woke her up.

"I think it's time for your bed young lady"

Frankie moaned she was very warm and comfortable and didn't want to move "10 more minutes Mom"

"No come on I'll take you up and help you get ready for bed if you like"

"Ok" Frankie agreed although she was all warm and comfy against her mother.

With that Arizona took her to her room and helped her undress. She got her into bed and tucked her in gave her a kiss and said "I love you" The only reply she got was "mmm"


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning when Frankie awoke she had an awful sore throat and felt really quite unwell. She went downstairs to the kitchen where Callie was and told her. Callie took one look at her pale but feverish child felt her forehead which was hot and clammy and said

"You have a fever of some kind. Go back to bed and I'll bring you some tablets. Do you want anything to eat?"

"What do you think I can have?"

"I could make you some scrambled egg. That will go down well"

"Yes please" Frankie loved her Mommas scrambled eggs.

"And I'll bring you some juice and water you need to drink a lot of fluids'"

"Thanks. Where's Mom?"

"She's had to go to work"

"Oh OK"

"You can text her" Callie said knowing that the only person Frankie would want when she was ill was Arizona.

"Oh yeah right I'll do that"

Once back in her room she found her phone and started to text Arizona.

"Hi Mom I've got a sore throat this morning and feel awful. Mommas getting me some tablets and making me scrambled eggs. When you coming home? xxx"

"Oh poor you. I've got a surgery to do soon I'm not sure how long it will be and I'll probably have to stay a while after. But take your tablets enjoy your eggs get some sleep and I'll see you later xx"

"Oh OK I really wanted you here xx"

"I know you do darling I know what you're like when you're ill but get some sleep and I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you xx"

"Love you too ?xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

Frankie was hardly ever ill but when she was she always wanted Arizona. It also helped to explain her behaviour with Lucy yesterday which had been a bit out of character but if she had been sickening for something that would make a bit more sense. Arizona wanted to be home to look after her but had this operation to perform. She rang Callie to find out how Frankie was and they decided that she would bring some antibiotics home.

Mid-afternoon Arizona came home and went to Frankie's room. As she went in a broad smile came across Frankie's face "Mom you're home"

Arizona smiled "Yes darling I am. How do you feel?"

"Not too bad my throat is sore though"

Arizona came to feel her head which was still very warm. "I have brought some antibiotics home do you want to come down and take some and maybe come and lie in the garden in the shade. Fresh air will do you good. All the others are out there"

"OK are you going to be there"

"Yes" it never ceased to amaze Arizona how the normally fiercely independent Frankie became so clingy to her when she was ill or injured "I'm just going to change, then I'll come back for you"

10 mins later Frankie was downstairs taking the antibiotics and eating some grapes her mother had given her.

"I'll get you an ice lolly that will be good for your throat"

While getting one for Frankie, Arizona picked up 2 more for the little ones knowing if Frankie went into the garden with one they would want one too. They entered the garden and Arizona got one of the loungers and moved it under a tree for Frankie who went and lay on it. Lucy and Toby were in the pool but as soon as they saw Arizona and especially what she had in her hands they got out and ran towards her. They were now sat down happily licking their lollies. Arizona went over to Callie and planted a kiss on her lips and went and sat down between her legs " I've brought the ill limpet down with me I thought the fresh air would be good for her and I knew she'd want to be near me. She's funny isn't she?"

"I know. She never normally wants us very much these days and then when she's ill all she wants is you. Did you give her antibiotics?"

"Yes and painkillers. I think she'll sleep soon, her forehead is still very warm. I think I'll get her a blanket actually" Arizona got up to get one.

"Where you going Mom?" Frankie said anxiously

"Don't worry I'm only going to get you a blanket. I don't want you getting cold"

When Arizona returned she wrapped the blanket around Frankie and tucked her in. She was nearly asleep anyway. So she kissed her on the cheek and started to stroke her forehead and soon she was sleeping.

As she walked away Lucy came running over to Arizona "Mommy will you come and watch my dive?"

"Yes darling" Arizona said as her hand was grabbed by Lucy. She watched her dive which was very good and she told her so as she got out.

"Mommy" Lucy said as she shuffled uneasily on her feet.

"Yes"

"Mmm"

"What's up?" Arizona could see something was bothering her. Lucy stood there not looking at her mother.

"Come on spit it out"

"Frankie hasn't spoken to me all day. Is she still fed up with me?" She blurted out.

"Darling she's not very well. I'm sure she's fine with you"

"Can I go and speak to her"

"Look she's sleeping at the moment but I'm sure she'll speak to you later" Arizona was sure she would, ill or not it wasn't fair on Lucy she idolised Frankie and she didn't want her to be still upset. She would have a word with her when she woke up.

They all spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden Lucy and Toby mainly in the pool and Arizona and Callie just chilling together occasionally taking a dip in the pool when they got too hot. Frankie slept soundly in the shade.

Later Callie fired up the BBQ and Arizona went inside to fetch the meat for Callie to cook and then returned to the kitchen to prepare the salad.

30 mins later they were all enjoying the BBQ, well all except Frankie who Arizona had tried to rouse but had been pushed away. So she left her sleeping figuring that the sleep would do her good.

A while after the BBQ stuff had been cleared away and Callie had taken Toby off for his bedtime bath and story, Arizona was playing with Lucy, Frankie awakened.

"Mom" she called.

"Yes Frankie"

"I feel terrible"

"Ok let's get you indoors and get you some more medication" with that Frankie got up gingerly and Arizona helped her in to the kitchen. She gave her more antibiotics and painkillers made her a ham sandwich and got her a glass of milk and then helped her upstairs to bed. She got her into bed sat her up and encouraged her to eat the sandwich and drink the milk. The effort to do so exhausted her and before long she was nearly asleep again. Arizona settled her in bed and waited till she was asleep then quietly left the room.

"Callie she's really not well at all" Arizona said she was worried about her so soon after her concussion to now have a fever.

"Well at least she's in the best place and those antibiotics must start to kick in soon"

"I know but I hate seeing her like that. I'm a Dr and there's nothing I can do for her"

"Oh you're doing plenty darling. She just needs you around" Callie smiled.

"I know do you mind that it's always me that she wants"

"Not really. I know that when you two fall out she'll be looking for me straight away" Callie said smiling again. It always amused her how one minute Frankie wanted nothing but Arizona then when they had a disagreement about something she would come straight to Callie looking for solace there.

"That's true"

"Honestly you 2 are so alike. Even when you're ill all you want is me" It was true on the rare occasion that Arizona was ill she never wanted Callie to go to work most times Callie could engineer this but occasionally there were times when she simply had to work but still felt awful leaving Arizona she became like a small child. Except of course when she'd amputated her leg and then she hadn't wanted her anywhere near her for weeks.

"Ha that's true. Lucky I've got you then"

"Always babe"

"Hey all the kids are in bed. Shall we" and with that Arizona led Callie to their bedroom.

It was the middle of the night Arizona wasn't sure of the time she had fallen asleep hours ago fully satiated after her and Callie had made love for a couple of hours something that they rarely had time for these days. She was aware of a child crying and then realised it was Frankie she got out of bed as quickly as she could without disturbing Callie found her crutches and made her way to Frankie's room. When she entered her room she had been sick and was on the floor trying to clear it up whilst crying.

"Darling why didn't you come and get me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. I know you've got work tomorrow" she sobbed.

"Oh Frankie don't worry about me. Come here let's get those pyjamas off and get some fresh ones on"

"I need to shower it's all in my hair and over me"

"Ok well you go jump in the shower and I'll get your pyjamas" Arizona having taken the pyjamas to her went and got some cleaning products to sort the room out and clean bedding. Having done all that she went to find Frankie who had not returned. She was sat on a stool in the bathroom wrapped in a towel and still crying. She really wasn't well. Arizona's heart went out to her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I ache all over my throat hurts and now I've been sick everywhere and I feel so weak"

"I know but you will feel better soon. Let me take you back to bed. I've got more tablets for you" with that Arizona scooped up the pyjamas and led Frankie back to her room. She quickly dried her and put her pyjamas on then sat her on the bed and towel dried her hair as best she could. She settled her in bed kissed her goodnight and went to leave.

"Mom can you stay till I'm asleep" Arizona didn't think she'd get away that quickly so she turned round and sat on the bed, gently stroking Frankie's head till she slept.

Arizona got back wearily into bed as Callie reached sleepily out to her wrapping her arm around her "Everything OK?"

"No Frankie's been sick. I've had to clear it up and change the sheets and help her get dry from a shower"

"You made her shower" Callie asked increduously

"No of course not but you know what she's like"

"Hmm wonder where she gets that from?"

"I know but to be fair it was in her hair as well"

"Is she Ok now?" Callie asked worriedly.

"Well I've given her more tablets and she's asleep now. So we'll see what she's like in the morning. I have to go in first thing to check on my patient from yesterday's Op"

"Well I'm doing more of those tests tomorrow so I can delay the start"

"That's a plan then"

Two days later Frankie was a lot better and wanted to go back to school. Arizona thought she could do with another day off but Frankie was insistent saying that she had already missed two days this week and of course some more time when she had been recovering from her concussion so Arizona acquiesced. However when Frankie was about to leave she saw she had her soccer kit with her "What's that?" Arizona asked.

"My school bag" Frankie answered.

"Not that one wise guy" Arizona said and raised her eyebrow at Frankie.

"My soccer kit. It's practice after school" Frankie said nervously. She had hoped to get out of the house before either of her Moms saw her. She knew her Mom wouldn't be happy with this but she hadn't played for ages and she really wanted to she also felt fine.

"I don't think so young lady I've agreed you can go to school but practice will be too much for you"

"But we've got a match Saturday and I haven't played for ages and I feel fine" she tried to reason with Arizona.

"You've only got a match Saturday if you're well enough"

"Well even if I'm well enough I won't get to play if I don't go to training"Frankie was getting upset and frustrated.

"Frankie you know that they'll pick you even if you don't go training"

"I don't know that. I haven't played since the concussion. You're trying to ruin my soccer career" she shouted at Arizona. Callie hearing all the commotion came to the hall.

"Momma tell Mom I need to go training tonight"

"Hey don't involve me. Besides darling you're just recovering from illness you should probably give it a miss tonight"

"Both of you are trying to ruin my soccer. If I can't do training I don't want to go back today"

"Ok that's fine. I didn't want you going in anyway" Arizona said

Frankie threw her bags on the floor and said "I hate you sometimes Mom" and went to the lounge.

Arizona looked at Callie and shrugged her shoulders. "I was hardly allowed to leave her side for the last 3 days now she hates me. Kids!"

"Well you know what she's like about her soccer. She'll want to play Saturday. I just hope she's well enough"

"Right I'll go and speak to her now. I can stay a bit then we'll leave her here. Maria will be here at 12 anyway"

"Ok treat her gently" Callie warned.

"Who me?"

Callie kissed her wife on the head. "Yes you" she smiled as she left for work.

Arizona went in search of Frankie in the lounge. She found her on the sofa. She'd obviously been crying and was lying on the couch. As she spotted Arizona she moved upwards and wiped her eyes and said "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you"

"Ok just listen then. I'm sorry you think I'm being unreasonable by stopping you going to soccer training but you've been in bed for 3 days now, you're clearly not fully recovered and if you want a chance of playing on Saturday you have to get yourself fully fit" More tears seeped from Frankie's eyes. Arizona went to cuddle her but she pushed her away.

"Come on now calm down. I'm going to stay home for a bit but I have to go to work. Maria will be here at 12. Do you want anything?" She shook her head. Arizona then left deciding it was better than maybe the pair of them getting into an argument.

A while later Frankie went to her mothers study where she presumed she'd be working.

"Mom"

"Yes Frankie" Arizona turned to look at Frankie. She looked very flushed "Come here" Arizona felt her head."hmm it's a bit warm. How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Honestly" Arizona looked directly at her daughter.

"No I've got a bit of a headache and feel a bit funny"

"I'll get you some painkillers then I think you should go back to bed. I knew you weren't fully recovered and I don't expect all that upset about soccer training helped"

"No probably not" Frankie said miserably.

"Look darling I know you want to play Saturday and if it's physically possible you will but if you're unwell then you're unwell"

"I know but please get me better for Saturday" she pleaded.

"Well let's get you settled in bed some sleep will help"

"Mom"

"Yes"

"You know earlier when" Frankie was struggling to get the words out

"When you said you hated me?"

"Yes that I'm sorry"

"Hmm I know you were frustrated but you could do with thinking about things before you blurt stuff out"

"I know, sorry" Frankie said forlornly.

"OK well let's get you into bed" Arizona's heart went out to her she was so passionate about her soccer and had not played for nearly 3 weeks and she hated being ill as well.

Frankie slept for a few hours and when she woke up felt a lot better. She went downstairs and spoke to Maria their cleaner who offered to make her some food. She had cheese on toast and some salad and then went and watched TV. And that's where Callie found her when she came home.

"Hi Frankie how you feeling?"

"A bit better thanks. Mom gave me some painkillers this morning as I had a headache and felt achy again but I've had a sleep and feel a lot better"

"Hmm I don't expect that was all helped by the argument you had with Mom this morning" Callie said looking disapprovingly at Frankie.

"I know but I did want to go to school"

"School was fine it was the training afterwards that we objected too"

"It wasn't you it was Mom"

"Well she may have been the one that said no but I would have said the same. You're recovering from 3 days of illness running around playing soccer on your first day out of bed is not a good idea"

"Really" Frankie asked surprised.

"Really. And then telling her you hated her wasn't nice especially after she's the only one you've wanted for the past 3 days. You would hardly let her leave your side"

"I know I have said sorry to her but she just makes me so mad sometimes" Frankie said

"And do you know why that is?"

"No"

"Because you're so alike. And how would you feel if Mom told you she hated you"

"She wouldn't" Frankie said incredulously.

"I know but how would you feel?"

"Awful"

"So perhaps next time before you say it to her or anyone else for that matter you'll think about how you would feel"

"Ok Momma. Is Mom still at work?"

"Yes I think she'll be late she's had a complicated operation this afternoon."

"Can I go and meet her?"

Callie knew Frankie was feeling guilty and wanted to see Arizona she was a bit worried that she was still not fully recovered but thought it best to let her go as she knew she would only worry unduly.

"Ok I'll run you down there" Callie said. She knew Frankie could walk but she preferred to take her and preserve that new found energy

"Thanks Momma"

So 15 minutes later Callie dropped Frankie outside the hospital. She headed for the coffee shop and bought 1 coffee and a soda and then headed for her Mom's office. She found Arizona in there surrounded by paperwork.

"Hi Mom"

Arizona looked up and and beamed at her daughter.

"Hi darling. What are you doing here?"

"Momma said you were working late and I guessed that was partly my fault as you've spent the last 3 days looking after me. I was feeling a lot better so thought I'd come over and get you a coffee to say thanks"

"That's sweet of you. Thank you. I'll be a little while yet. Do you want to wait in here?"

"Yeah if that's ok I brought my I-pad just in case"

Frankie settled down in one of the comfy chairs in Arizona's office while Arizona continued with her paperwork. Frankie couldn't really settle she wanted to speak to her mother about her "I hate you comment" but couldn't quite start the conversation. So she was fidgeting in the chair this didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"Frankie have you got something else you want to say"

"Well Yes"

"Well come on then spit it out"

"I was speaking to Momma earlier about our argument this morning and she said she would have stopped me going to training as well. And then she told me off about my "I hate you" comment and asked me how I would feel if you said it to me. Which obviously I would hate. So part of the reason for me coming down was just to say I'm sorry again and I love you and I'll try and not say it again" Frankie blurted out.

"Darling come here" Arizona held her arms out for her daughter and gave her a big hug. "It's Ok l know you don't mean it you just get so angry and wound up that you try and say stuff to hurt me. I think that's always going to happen with us and especially while you're a teenager and all those hormones are running around inside you. But don't worry no matter what I will always love you" and with that Arizona squeezed her tight and planted a big kiss on her head. Frankie felt instantly better.

"Now go and sit down and let me finish my paperwork"

"Thanks Mom"


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

By Friday morning Frankie was feeling a whole heap better. Since the upset on Wednesday she'd had another day off but now was well enough to go back to school. Both Callie and Arizona would have been happy for her to be off the whole week but they knew she was desperate to get back today so she might have a chance to play soccer on Saturday.

As soon as Frankie got to school she sort out coach Johnston she explained to her that she had been given the all clear to play tomorrow if the coach wanted her. Coach Johnston was very pleased to see her back but she would contact the parents to check were, she told Frankie that she would speak to them first before she made a decision but providing it was OK with them she could certainly have a place on the bench. This partly pleased Frankie she would prefer to play but at least she would be there. However she would quickly text Arizona just to make sure she was on board.

"Mom coach says I can be on the bench tomorrow as long as it's OK with you and Momma. She's going to ring u pleaseeeeee say yes. Love u loads xxxxxxxxxxxxx? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾒﾌ❤️"

Arizona smiled when she received the text with all the kisses and emojis present as if that would sway her but she knew how desperate Frankie was to play, she had recovered from her illness, Derek had said her head was fine and Callie and her had resigned themselves to the fact that as long as the coach was OK with it they were. So she text back

"Don't worry it's fine with Mamma and I. Have a good day at school. Love you more xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx❤️? ﾟﾘﾃ ️?￢ﾛﾄ️? ﾟﾘﾘ"

Arizona not to be outdone by her daughter finished off with even more emojis than her. Yes thought Frankie when she got the text.

After school Frankie and some of the soccer team had a bit of a kick around and practiced a few set pieces for the next day. Frankie had felt a bit rusty having not played for 3 weeks but felt quite pumped up and really looking forward to the next day. Consequently because of the kick about she was a bit later home than normal. Fortunately it was only Callie at home when she got back

"You're a bit late" Callie said.

"Yeah was just catching up with some work" Frankie stretched the truth a bit well it was work sort of just not academic work.

"Oh so that's why you're a bit red faced, your shirts hanging out and your trainers look a bit dusty" Callie said looking directly at Frankie with her eyebrow raised.

"OK busted, I had a bit of a kick about with the team." Frankie said having the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Well firstly what's with the lying it's not what we taught you or expect and secondly I hope you haven't over done it to make yourself too tired for tomorrow's game." Callie said

"Well it wasn't lying I was catching up with work just the set pieces in soccer. And I didn't do too much" she replied.

"That's enough you know full well that you wanted me to think you had been doing school work. Anyway I'm not getting into it with you. You lied and that's all there is to it."

Frankie's face was now getting redder she looked ashamed and thought better than to say anything more apart from "Sorry Momma"

"Ok well let's hope Mom doesn't find out because she will be a lot crosser than me. Now go and get a shower while I start dinner"

"OK thanks. What are we having?"

"Chicken with salad, new potatoes and corn on the cob"

"Yummy" Frankie said as she made her way to the shower. She loved her Mommas food. Callie shook her head you couldn't stay mad with Frankie for long.

The next day the sun was glistening through Frankie's window when she woke up in a very good mood as today was the day she would finally get to play soccer again. She had really missed it, she went downstairs whistling to find Momma in the kitchen making breakfast bacon and eggs, the breakfast of champions Frankie thought.

"Someone's in a good mood" Callie observed glad to see Frankie so happy she hadn't had much to smile about in the last 3 weeks.

"It's soccer today. I can't wait. I just hope I get to play" she said already the smile receding from her face.

"Of course you will but it may only be for a short while you may have to be patient"

"I know I wish I could play from the start." Frankie said wistfully. Then she thought "Hey Momma you didn't tell Mom about me playing soccer after school"

"No you're secrets safe with me"

"Thanks I love you"

"Hmm cupboard love me thinks. Now go and get Lucy and Toby from the other room and you all come and sit down if you want breakfast"

Later Arizona took Frankie to soccer and decided to stay and watch as it was her first game back and she wanted to keep an eye on her.

The coach unbeknownst to Frankie had seen her practicing with the others after school yesterday and thought she looked in pretty good shape considering and they had struggled without her so decided to put her on first. Reasoning that then they could use her as long as she lasted and hopefully be ahead before she had to be substituted.

The game started and Frankie felt pretty good to begin with and managed to score two goals but after about 25 mins her legs began to feel like lead and she seemed to get out of breath quicker but fearful that she would get substituted she pushed on and got to half time. As soon as she got to the bench and had a small sip of water she was sick. The coach asked if she was Ok to which she answered yes but her being sick and her laboured last 15 mins or so hadn't gone unnoticed by Arizona who came strolling over to the bench. Damn thought Frankie she's going to try and get me taken off. She looked pleadingly at her mother. Arizona came right up to her felt her forehead and took her to one side and said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" said Frankie "I was a bit tired at the end of the first half but I'm fine now honestly"

"Frankie" the coach called "I need you here"

"Mom I've got to go please don't worry I'm fine" and with that Frankie was gone. She looked anything but fine she was pale, had been sick and was clearly tired but Arizona didn't really want to speak with the coach she knew Frankie would be embarrassed and certainly not thank her for it. She just hoped the coach wouldn't let her play on too long in the second half.

The second half started and Frankie felt a bit better but she had been told by the coach that she would only keep her on for about 15 minutes and then substitute her as it was her first game back after injury and illness and she did look tired. Frankie wasn't happy but she knew that although she had told her mother she was fine she was anything but she still felt a bit sick and her legs felt heavy. She played well and scored another goal making a hat trick but was really beginning to flag however she didn't want to come off she loved playing so much. But shortly after the goal was scored the coach brought her off. She went and sat dejectedly on the bench everyone congratulated her for how well she'd played and getting a hat trick but despite all that she felt like crying and she felt awful. Arizona could see all this going on and felt for her, she knew how much she would have hated being taken off despite the fact that she looked like she had really been struggling. Apart from watching there was nothing Arizona could do at the moment as much as she wanted to go down and give her a big hug she knew Frankie would hate that so she looked on while her child sat miserably on the bench.

Then the unexpected happened Frankie got up and headed over to Arizona. She said nothing just plonked herself by her mothers side. Arizona placed her arm around her child and drew her in towards her body and placed a kiss on her head and said "You did very well today, I'm proud of you" Frankie said nothing. So Arizona continued guessing she needed some support. "Darling I know you're upset because you got taken off but honestly you're exhausted you couldn't have done any more most people wouldn't have been able to do as much as you" Arizona heard a sniff from Frankie and realised she was trying to stop herself from crying. "If you want to cry just let it all out you've had a hard 3 weeks it's fine" And with that the floodgates opened Arizona held her tight and just let her cry. Frankie's cries eventually subsided and as the game finished Arizona told her she would go speak to the coach and then take her straight home. There was no resistance from Frankie, Arizona guessing correctly that she was exhausted. Having spoken to the coach who was very understanding Arizona got Frankie to the car and settled her in the seat almost before she started off Frankie was asleep.

Once they got home Arizona gently woke Frankie who did not really want to be roused and got her into the house.

"I'm going to take you up to your room I think you need to sleep." Arizona said. Frankie still looked half asleep so just nodded to her mother.

Once upstairs Frankie just sat on her bed while Arizona took her shoes and socks off and swung her round into the bed and tucked her in. A sleepy Frankie said "I did good didn't I?"

As Arizona kissed her on the head she said "Yeah you did good today"

Frankie smiled and said " Thanks Mom"

Much later in the evening Frankie woke she still felt tired but was also hungry. Callie and Arizona rather than wake her for dinner had decided to leave her to sleep. She got up and wandered downstairs her hair was all tousled and she had sleep lines on her face she was still quite sleepy. She found her mums on the couch watching tv, as usual she scooched in besides Arizona who had already shuffled up on the couch to make room for her.

"Nice sleep" Arizona said.

"Yeah but I'm hungry, I thought you would wake me for dinner"

"Well we thought it better to let you sleep" Great thought Frankie she didn't know what time it was but she knew they had a strict rule about the kitchen being closed after 9 pm.

"What time is it?"

"10.15" Callie answered.

"Oh great so no food for me then"

"Darling I think we can make an exception to the 9 '0' clock rule due to the circumstances, anyway we saved you some Lasagna" Arizona said.

"Great" she jumped up from the couch "I'll go get it"

Callie said "I'll do it, it will need re heating."

"Momma I'm not a baby I know how to microwave"

"Ok if you're sure" Callie smiled

Frankie looked at her mother with disdain "Of course I am. Can I bring it in here"

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Can I have a can of pop as well?" Frankie chanced her arm.

"Yes" they both said in unison again and then laughed.

So 15 mins later Frankie was sat in the armchair happily munching her way through her dinner. And her mothers were happy to see her looking happy and eating well. She had even come back with some tomatoes and cucumber as an accompaniment. She still looked tired but that was only to be expected they were just happy she was well and back at school and most importantly especially to her playing her beloved soccer.


End file.
